


A serenity prayer

by Cecewarlock



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecewarlock/pseuds/Cecewarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billx Tom fic where Bill works at a restaurant and Tom is the new piano player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day at work

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!

The arena was full. He could hear the crowd cheering and every time they screamed he felt the adrenaline rushing all over he's body. Happiness and excitement was all that he felt, this was where he belonged, it was a fact. But he had the feeling something was wrong, the music didn't sound as usual and the sound of his guitar was being replaced by another song... A song of ice and fire.   
He woke up instantly and kind of confused. The game of thrones soundtrack taking over his thoughts until he realized it was the alarm. He looked at his phone and sighed. It was his first day at work and he needed to get ready. Getting up very slowly he stretched his body letting out a loud yawn. The clothes he had chosen the day before were on his chair and while he dressed up he couldn't help to wonder why did he accepted such a job. Sure, he liked playing piano but not for a bunch of hipsters who thought they were so special they needed special places to hangout with their special friend. Not that he needed the money neither, his parents send him plenty, how else could he afford this loft.   
He remembered when about a week ago he was exploring the city. He had moved to New York a couple of months ago, but it was the first time he actually had time to make a proper visit. He had seen the obligatory sightseeing places and he happened to pass by this restaurant when he saw the pianist wanted sign. He didn't know why he entered or why he auditioned he just knew he had the strange feeling something strange was going to happen there.  
He had breakfast and went down to the parking lot where his Cadillac, "thunder" he had named it, was waiting for him. Driving in the city was the worst, he should have taken the train but he still didn't understand how it worked. He missed LA, he missed his friends although they talked every single day, the nineteen years old boy felt kind of lonely. He had made new friend at Columbia but it really wasn't the same. He drove to the restaurant and parked in the staff reserved places. The restaurant was just opening and there was only a couple of costumers who came to get their morning coffee.   
\- Good morning!- Alice, the manager, was what Tom would call a peculiar woman. Her hair was dyed in a mix of blue and green and was wearing a red bandanna as a hairdo. She wore a red dotted dress which made her look as she just got out of "grease". Her arms were covered in what the boy thought were at least a hundred tattoos. Chubby and always in a good mood Alice always smiled and laughed a lot which made it possible for everyone to see her tongue piercing. Tom liked her, she was easy to be around and when she heard him playing piano she got as exited as a child awaiting for Christmas.   
-'Morning- he answered, his voiced still sounded rough since he had just woken up.   
\- You ready for your first day?- She smiled at him in a way it made him feel unicorns would start flying and angels would start singing as a rainbow glowed over them. It seemed to him she was a Cartoon character in real life.   
\- Yeah... Although there doesn't seem to be to much people.  
-That's because it's Monday, it gets a lot busier on Wednesday because it's " Art day" and in the weekends it just gets crazy.  
\- Art day?- he asked while getting on stage.   
\- It's a day where anyone can come and expose what they have created. It's kind of like a talent show but with no competition, just to show the world the art everyone does.  
Thomas rolled his eyes, behind the sheets papers of course, cause he didn't want his boss to see him. This was exactly the type of a activity that took place in a place like this. His mother would be mad at him if she learned he was working in a place like this.   
He played a couple of notes to make sure the piano was in tune. Then glancing slightly at the notes he began playing. The music started flowing from him naturally, he had been doing this for so long it became part of him. When he played everything else faded, maybe it wasn't going to be so hard to work here after all. He heard a clap from behind and turned around. A bleached blonde haired boy was staring at him smiling. He was wearing an oversize T-shirt and skinny jeans. A necklace with a cross at the end and several rings shaped as skulls matched perfectly his giant platforms boots. Tattoos covered his hand and from his angle Tom could see he had one on his chest as well. The blonde man had several piercings on his ear, one on his eyebrow and two on his lips. He was gorgeous. His brown eyes which were fixed at him glowed and his lips formed the most beautiful smile Tom had ever seen.  
\- You were incredible.- The man said,his voice smooth and cheerful.  
-Th-Thanks...- He answered. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Tom got back his composure. - My name is Thomas, I'm the new pianist.  
-I can see that.-the boy said but their wasn't any sign of rudeness in his voice.- I'm Bill, I'm one of the waiters. Can I call you Tom?  
The other boy shivered when he heard the blonde boy... Bill saying his name.   
\- Yeah sure. - he answered. He lifted his hand to Bill and smiled.-Nice to meet you.


	2. the new pianist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm just getting started therefore I try to write around 900 words each day. I'll write more and faster as I get better.( hopefully)

Why didn't he hear the alarm? Because of that he was now running late for work. He didn't even have the time to comb his hair and he had to put the first thing he found in his room. He drove his motorcycle to work and as he was getting down Bill heard the sound of the piano. It was beautiful, they were very lucky to have found a good pianist in such a small period of time. He entered the restaurant guided by the sound of music and followed it up to the stage where a man with beard and hair tied up in a pony tail was playing. He couldn't see his face but he had a perfect sight of his broad shoulders, he looked like he was in a good shape. The man finished playing and as soon as he did Bill started clapping.The man turned around revealing his face and for a second Bill forgot how to breath. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a blazer and underneath it a white simple shirt. Simple jeans and a pair of Nike finished the look. And his brown eyes were staring at him like they could read his soul.   
\- You were incredible- Bill said unable to contain his awe.   
-Th-Thanks- the bearded man said. They stared at each other for some seconds until he continued- I'm Thomas, the new pianist.  
-I can see that- the blonde man answered slightly amused.- I'm Bill, I'm one of the waiters. Can I call you Tom?- He had made the decision to become friends Tom.  
\- Yeah sure- He lifted his hand to Bill and smiled.- Nice to meet you.  
Bill shook his hand and smiled back.  
-You said you work here? I didn't see when I came here the first time.  
\- It was my day off. Alice did tell me we had a new pianist.- "She didn't say he was hot" he thought.  
\- You work here full time?   
\- No, I go to college so I have to take some time off to go to classes and study for the tests.  
-What college do you go to?  
-Julliard, first year.- He smiled, he was very proud of getting in such a prestigious college. His mother had cried when she found out. Tom on the other hand didn't seem impressed. - And you?  
-Columbia, I'm studying Business management. -They boy said as it was the most common thing in the world.  
\- You got into Columbia? How?  
\- Good grades?  
\- Even with good grades how can you pay for it?  
Tom blushed and looked away back to the piano pretending to revise the notes of his next piece.  
-My parents pay it for me- he whispered.  
\- Is your family rich?- Bill asked with interest. If his family could afford to send him to Columbia, why was he working here?   
\- kind of...- the boy seemed like he wanted to disappear under the piano.What was he ashamed of?  
\- Lucky... My parents aren't poor but I could never have gotten in college without a scholarship.   
-What instrument do you play?- Tom said clearly trying to change the subject.  
\- Vocals and a little guitar. I'm really into acting right now. Do you play anymore instruments apart the piano?  
-The guitar.Spanish and Electric.  
-That's great! Maybe you can participate in art day!- he said cheerfully. He could already imagine the two of them doing a duet. He could seduce Tom with his voice.  
\- I don't think so- the raven haired man rudely answered.  
\- And why not?  
\- Why would I want to play in front of a bunch of hipsters that believe they are artists for posting a couple of pictures on Instagram?   
Bill looked at him in shock. How rude this man was! He couldn't believe he was interested in him five seconds ago.   
\- Hate to breaking it down to you but that's exactly what you applied for.- He said as he crossed his arms.  
\- At least I get payed for it.   
\- Well then I guess you don't want to talk to me unless you get payed.I wouldn't want to waste your time sir. And with that he turned around and got down the stage leaving an astonished Tom behind him.   
What an asshole. Who did he think he was?


	3. frozen ice creams

Tom watched Bill leave with an unsettled expression "what did he say?". The blonde man had suddenly become furious and left him confused. He let out a sigh and started his second song. He tried to focus but it was impossible to keep his mind on the song when all he could think about was those gorgeous brown eyes.  
He continued this way for an hour until his boss told him he was allowed to take a break.  
\- You are amazing Thomas! Where did you learn to play piano?- Alice was cleaning the counter and despite Tom being right next to her the high pitched voice she possessed could be heard all across the restaurant. Some costumers who had been hearing the nineteen years old boy playing lifted their heads to hear his response.   
-My mother thought that playing an instrument is crucial to a gentleman's education and it was the piano or the violin.-He stopped for a moment when he saw Bill passing behind Alice to get coffee for a costumer.- At that time the piano seemed easier. I took private classes back at my house in LA.- He continued without taking his eyes out of the blonde boy.  
-You lived in LA? I've always wanted to go there. Why did you move? Did your parents come with you?- Tom saw Bill glancing at him curious to know the answer.  
\- I came here alone to go to college. My parents stayed there.  
\- Oh! Where do you go?   
-Columbia  
-Have you made any friends? It must be difficult.- She smiled kindly at him- Are you staying at the dorms?  
\- I live by myself in an apartment but I have made some friends in class and from club activities.  
\- You live by yourself?- She said, putting a hand on her chest.-Is it okay? I mean, are you okay with this?  
-Yeah... Why not? It gives me a lot of freedom to move around and a quiet place to study. It was the same back at home so I'm used to it.  
-Your parents weren't at home a lot?- Alice asked.  
\- No, they work abroad a lot and I am not aloud to go most of the times.  
Bill who had been listening, obviously taking more time than needed to make the coffee, turned around and looked at Tom in a mix of disbelief and pity. The raven haired man just stared back.  
\- I think I should go back to work. -He got up and went back on stage. He could feel Bill's stare.   
The clock announced the 12th hour which meant the end of Tom's shift. He had classes this afternoon so he should get ready. He went to the counter to say goodbye to Alice but it was Bill who was standing there.  
-Hey- Tom said smiling at him. He wasn't sure what he had said some hours ago that made him so mad but he still wanted them to be friends.  
-Hi- the other answered back not looking up from the notebook he was scribbling in. He paused for a second- Are you done?  
-My shift? Yeah, you?  
\- Yes.- He seemed as he wanted to say something. - Why do you think so bad of the people who come here?  
He asked this question as he looked up to look at Tom who just stayed there surprised and confused.  
\- I don't. - he answered.  
-That's what you said before thought. You think the people who come here are freaks, that I am a freak.  
" So that's why he was mad!"   
\- I don't think you're a freak- Bill looked at him raising his eyebrow in the sexiest way Tom had ever seen- Okay, maybe just a little bit weird.  
But that doesn't mean I don't like you, it's just that, I would feel a little out of place if we did the whole art day thing. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I hated it.- He tried to sound as convincing as he could and looking at the sparkle in Bill's eyes he knew he had succeeded.  
\- Fine. I forgive you but only if you invite me to eat an ice cream.  
-An Ice cream? In the middle of November?  
\- Yes!  
\- It's freezing outside! Wouldn't you prefer hot chocolate instead?  
\- My dearest Tom I was raised in the north of Germany this nothing compared to those winters.- He laughed- Are you in or not?  
\- Yeah! Just let me say goodbye to Alice and I will be right back.  
A couple of minutes later they both got out of the restaurant. Tom shivered from the sudden change of temperature.  
-Hey! Look! A Cadillac! It's so cool I've always wanted to drive on of those. Wait... It's in the staff special parking, who...?  
\- If you behave I might let you drive it someday- Tom teased with a giant grin all across his face. If there was something he was proud of it was his car.  
-Shut up! It's yours? You lucky bastard! Can you give me a ride sometime?   
\- Of course, but driving here is not nearly as good as driving in LA.   
\- It's true although with my motorcycle it's pretty easy.- He pointed at the black giant Kawasaki ninja that was parked just across Tom's car.- Anyway we do not need to drive to go where we are going.Let's go!- he cheered putting his hands in the air.  
Tom laughed forgetting the cold.


	4. Down the rabbit hole to Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm a huge fan of Alice in wonderland.

Bill glanced at the raven haired man walking next to him, he could see him shivered and every time he did the blonde boy felt the impulse of giving him a warm hug. He was used to this weather and he wasn't wearing more than a light jacket. Since Thomas grew up in LA he could imagine why it was so cold for Tom. He had a lot of questions about his childhood, about what he told him ( Well he technically told Alice but that wasn't his point). Bill was raised in a very familiar environment so he couldn't imagine what it was like to not have his parents around him all the time. It did get a little annoying from time to time but he loved his parents, they had always given him the best they had and saved money for almost twenty years so he could go to the college of his choice. Bill would always be grateful for that. Tom's parents on the other hand seemed a little more distant, sure they had given their son loads of money so he could study in New York and they had even bought him an apartment but they seemed to lack the affection Bill was raised with.

\- So where do you wanna go?- Tom broke the silence after some minutes they spent walking and glancing at each other when they thought other one wasn't looking. 

\- Somewhere we can buy ice cream of course.

\- Yes well good luck finding a place that sells ice creams in fucking November at 12:30.

\- Aren't you a man of little faith? Don't you know that everything is possible in the Big Apple?

\- I've heard of it but I still haven't been present in any exciting event or place yet.

\- That's because you don't know where to look. 

\- I thought you were new to the city as well.

\- Well, it's about making the right friends, luckily for you, you know me and I know everybody that there is to know.- He winked at the raven haired man and smiled to himself when he saw him blush although he couldn't tell for sure if it was because of him or the cold.

\- And how and where did you meet all those people?

\- At my dorms. There's some crazy people there, I will introduce you some time.

\- Oh! I see, so this amazing places you are going to take me to are going to be just as the restaurant? Gathering places for upcoming artists and anarchists.

Bill glared at him and crossed his arms. If he was going to spend more time with Tom he'll have to do something about his attitude.

\- Follow me- He started walking faster, passing through the streams of New Yorkers and tourists. He could hear Tom's voice calling him from behind ,telling him to wait but he didn't until he got to the subway. 

\- Where are we going?- Tom had catch up with him and was now trying to catch up his breath.

\- I'm taking you to wonderland. You will be Alice and I will be the white rabbit.- He rushed down the stairs and Thomas followed him. He knew how the subway worked, he had spend a week studying it and discovering it's secrets with the help of Andreas ( he's roommate). He kept walking making sure from time to time that Tom was following him. They took several metro's until they arrived to the desired destination. Bill got then in what for Tom was undoubtedly a maze of streets and buildings. But Bill knew exactly where they where going, he had discovered this "café" about a week ago when he was trying to find a nice place to draw. He fell in love with it instantly and he had been waiting the perfect time and person to show it to, he seemed to have found it. 

\- It's here.- He stopped and looked back to Tom who was staring at the little hidden paradise that was before them. The little restaurant was surrounded by trees and flowers, there were a couple of tables with chairs and in the middle a small fountain. It looked indeed like something straight out of wonderland.

\- How did you find this place?

\- I was looking for a place to draw comfortably, and I got lost in the neighborhood, you can imagine my surprise when I found this, it was almost like a miracle. I went back and forth from here to the subway to make sure I could find it again.

\- This place is amazing! I mean, I have never seen anything like it!

\- I told you I knew a lot of cool places- Bill said proudly a cheerful grin on his face.

\- I don't think there's anything like this back to LA.

\- I'm sure there isn't. You know... If you really want to start enjoying the city you should let go of the past. I'm sure LA was pretty cool but NY also has some great places to visit and you will miss them If you only concentrate on what you can't do. Carpe Diem.

-I didn't have anyone to do that great stuff with before.-Tom looked at him and Bill's heart ached,he looked like a lost boy, it had never occurred to him that Tom didn't have any friends. He remembered how hard it was for him to leave home but it was easier because he talked to his parents everyday, and Strify, a friend from his high school, had come to New York with him. Although he was a stranger in the city he had never been alone. But Tom was... No parents, no new friends, no wonder he was bitter. He smiled and took his hand.

\- Well you do now!- He pulled him in the direction of the "café"- Let's get those ice creams!


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE4o2bQUNmw   
> This is the song, I do not own it, it's from the movie Alice in wonderland directed by Tim Burton, It belongs to the album almost Alice.

Tom sat down in front of Bill gazing in amazement at his surroundings.He felt like in a completely different world. He looked at the bleached boy and as strange as it seems he had the feeling Bill belonged in a place like this, beautiful and whimsical, kind of like a character on a fairy tail. He suddenly felt strange and out of place. Bill saw the change in his face and frowned.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing, just thinking- He was lying, it was obvious.- You said you sing, do you write too?

\- Yes, I write all of my songs and compose most of the music.

-That's cool. Can you sing one of them for me?- He smiled hoping to hear what Bill's songs sounded like.

\- Excuse me sirs, have you already decided what are you going to take?- The waitress was standing right next to them waiting to hear their commands.

\- Ye-yes, I'll have chocolate ice cream please. Medium size.- The girl wrote it down and turned to Tom.

\- I'll have hot chocolate please, with whipped cream if possible.

-Sure, I'll be right back.- She left and got back in the building.

-So...-Bill said- Where were we?

\- You were about to sing for me- Tom let out a cocky smile as he saw Bill blush.

\- Mmm.. I don't know, most of my songs sound better with music or at least with a guitar. I think it's because I'm already use to it and I can't concentrate with out it.

-Sing a new song then, one you are not use to sing with music.- Bill rested his head on his hand, thinking.

\- There is one song I just wrote two days ago but I only have a couple of paragraphs and the chorus.

-Seems great to me- He laid back, waiting.

Bill coughed, straighten out his back and began to sing:

A freak of nature, stuck in reality  
I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be...sorry

 

Under the radar, out of the system,  
caught in the spotlight, that's my existence,  
You want me to change,but all I feel is..

 

[Chorus]:  
Strange,Strange  
In your perfect world,  
Sooo strange,strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, in my arms,  
Forever you'll be strange, strange

 

-That's it...- Bill looked at Tom waiting for his response. 

\- Who did you write this song to?

\- Nobody, the world in general.- Tom frowned.

-Is that how you feel?

\- Yeah... I mean all my life I've been the center of attention because everybody thought I was some kind of freak show.- He shrugged- You get use to it tough.- Tom stared at him, he had always been the center of attention as well but for a whole different reason, his parents.

\- It was beautiful- He smiled and bent forward shacking out the unwanted feelings.- I love it.

\- Really? I think I still have to make some arrangements to the music and the lyrics, and finish them of course.

-We can do it right now.- The waitress arrived with the ice cream and the chocolate.

-Here you go.

-Could you please lend us a pen and a piece of paper?- Tom asked.

-Sure, just a second.

\- You know how to write lyrics?- Bill asked surprised.

-There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, and all of them are awesome- He winked at him making Bill blush once again. He looked up as the waitress arrived with what they asked for.

-Thank you.- Tom handed them to Bill- Here write down what you just wrote. The blonde man did so.

-What now?

-Now it's my turn.- He took the paper back and read it a couple of time, he then closed his eyes and kept them shut for a couple of seconds while Bill stared at him not knowing if it was a joke or not. He then took the pen and started writing down.

If you want to fix me, push me  
into your fantasy,  
if you try to get me, sell me  
your personality

Both [Bridge]:  
You try to leave me,I don't get better,  
What's making you happy, is making me sadder,  
In your golden cage, all I feel is...

Both [Chorus]

Strange, Strange  
In your perfect world,  
Sooo strange,strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, in my arms,  
Forever you'll be strange, strange  
Like Me

 

He handed it to Bill who read it and, as he did, a smiled started growing all across his face.

-Tom! This is perfect! I mean, how did you do that so fast?

\- I just followed what you wrote. Is more like finishing a story with an already written plot.

-So this would be a duet. We could sing it at the restaurant in Art Day!

\- I already told you it is not a good idea.

-Nonsense, you will play the guitar and I'll sing, it will be perfect- he smiled in the most enthusiastic and happiest way Tom had ever seen. How could he say no to him?

\- Okay, but it's a secret.And it's a one time thing got it?- bill nodded and continued licking his ice cream getting some on his cheeks. He looked like a kid, Tom thought. He glanced to their surroundings already regretting accepting to sing at that stupid event. 

-Shit!- He exclaimed as he saw the clock just across from him, he had lost track of the hour, if he didn't hurry up he was going to be late for class.

-What's wrong?

\- I'm so late for my first period.- He said finishing up his chocolate in a gulp- Got to rush. He took out his wallet and payed the bill with ten dollars. He got up- We have to go.

-Wait aren't you going to wait for the change?- Bill was trying to finish his chocolate ice cream as soon as possible.

\- No, let's go.

-Jeez, why the rush? You can miss a lesson it's not that big deal. 

-It is if my parents find out.

-Why would them?- Tom turned around and started walking.

-Are you coming or not?

-Okay, Okay wait up!- He got up his chair and ran to Tom's side.- You really are a goody two shoes aren't you?

-Shut up- Tom pushed him playfully in the shoulder. Bill laughed.


	6. Afterthoughts

Bill arrived at his dorm and ran up the stairs. He entered his room and found his roommate , Andy, sitting in his bed reading what seemed to be a sports magazine.   
\- Is that a sport magazine?- He questioned- A you can even run two minutes without running out of breath.  
Andy looked up from his magazine and gave Bill death glare.  
\- It's not like you are so good at it either. Anyway I'm not reading I'm searching for this new football player who started a couple of weeks ago, he's unbelievable hot.  
\- Of course, what was I thinking...- Bill laughed as he dodged the pillow his friend just throwed at him. He took of his boots while he tried to remember every single detail of his date with Tom. He couldn't help but to smile.  
\- What are you so happy about? I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. Did you meet someone?  
\- Maybe...- The taller man awnsered mysteriously.  
\- Dude! You have to tell me everything! First, gender?  
\- Male, he's name is Thomas, well I call him Tom.  
\- Cute name, easy to scream during climax.  
Bill threw back at Andy the pillow he received earlier.  
\- Don't get ahead of yourself, we are just friends although we had a pretty cute date just an hour ago.   
\- Sounds juicy what did you do?  
\- We went to a café lost in the middle of nowhere like straight out of a fairytale.  
-Romantic, just like you like it. Did you make out?  
\- No, like a told you we are just friends.  
-But you like him?  
\- Yes. He's very nice although a little bit uptight but I'll take care of that. He's also really good at writing lyrics and plays the piano at the restaurant.  
\- Did he showed you what he wrote?  
\- Well... Actually, I did.  
\- Wait you mean you showed a guy you barely new one of your songs?  
\- Well it was an unfinished song, and he actually helped me finish it. We just have this connection I can feel it.  
\- You think he might be the ONE.  
\- I don't know. It's to soon for that.  
\- Find, but remember to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. Are you even sure he's into guys?  
\- I think so.  
\- Just make sure he's in the same page as you so you don't get your hopes up for nothing.  
\- Okay mum, I got it.- Bill laughed and got up to evade his best friend's attack. They wrestled Andy trying to hit Bill on the head and the last trying to get away. As they struggled Andy caught his feet with one of Bill's shirts and they both felt flat on the floor laughing.  
\- okay, okay you win I give up- Bill screamed as Andy tickled him.  
\- I do this for your own good you know that right?  
\- I know thanks A.

 

(Tom's PV)  
The classes had been terrible and the only thing he wanted to do was going home and take a long hot bath.  
He was on his way when the phone ran.  
-Hello?  
\- Thomas- A voice Tom new perfectly awnsered from the other side.  
\- Mother, How are you?- He couldn't hide how little he wanted to talk to her.  
\- I don't believe that's the way you should talk to your mother especially if you haven't even called her in a week.  
\- I'm sorry mother I was busy with classes and work.  
\- Work? You got a job? Where?  
Tom sighed, If he's mother new he was working in a hipsters restaurant as a pianist she would send him home right away. But if she found out he had been lying to her she would have him executed. Tom wanted to live.  
\- I've been working as a pianist at a restaurant- Tom closed his eyes praying that his mother wouldn't start screaming, some time later after not hearing an answer he begun to get nervous.- Mother you still there?  
\- I am, I am just surprised.  
\- You are not mad at me?  
\- Why would I be? You got a job playing piano at a restaurant to help us with your bills. Not that we need it, but it's still pretty nice of you. We can come visit you sometime, you will play for us.  
\- There is no need mother, I'm doing just fine.  
\- But we would love to dear. We can bring Diana as well so you two can spend time together.  
-Mother... I don't think...  
\- Perfect, I will let you know when we are available as soon as I know. Take care.  
\- You too mother.- He hang up and put his phone back into his pocket with a sight. He now also had a headache apart from being tired. He was going to need a really, really long bath.


	7. Bathroom confessions

He was doing fine, at least that's what Tom was telling to himself as he played the ballad he had been given before. He was unable to concentrate, well how could he, with a certain tall bleached man shaking his ass like he was giving a lap dance anytime he had to clean a table. Bill was irresistible, there wasn't any doubt about it. Tom just wished he could be irresistible when they weren't working since it made his hands sweaty and grew a bulge in his pants. This wasn't good, he didn't want to get fired the second day especially after telling his mother he got a job.  
Bill passed right in front of him, smiling directly at the pianist and winking at him when he saw he was blushing. He was enjoying it, Tom was a hundred percent sure of that. He finished the ballad and walked down the stage, straight to the toilet.  
He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He opened the tap and cooled down his forehead, he still had a boner and it wasn't ready to go away.   
\- There you are!- Bill irrupted with a grin making Tom jump in surprise.  
\- What are you doing here?- Alarmed, the raven haired man tried to get away from the blonde one, shivering when he saw Bill lock the door.  
\- I could ask you the same thing, you've been gone for so long I was wandering where you were.- He got closer.  
\- It's only been a couple of minutes I was just taking a break.- He took a step back every time the other took one closer.  
\- Really? It seemed like forever.   
\- Mm... Bill what are you doing?- He had hit the wall and was now a couple of centimeters away from him.  
\- I'm taking care of your business. - Bill smiled looking down at Tom's pants.- I kinda feel responsible for it.  
\- Ah... Wait, Bill I'm not... I don't...  
\- Are you sure because your lower half is enjoying this.   
\- No, that's not it.- Tom grabbed both Bill's arms and stared into his eyes- I like you, like really like you.- Bill smiled showing his pearl like white teeth.   
\- What's the problem then?  
\- I'm not sure this is a good idea...  
\- Why not? You like me, I like you.   
\- If it were that simple I would be fucking you right here right now.  
Bill blushed, all sorts of nasty thoughts going through his mind. If Tom new he was a virgin...  
\- Sounds good enough for me.  
\- My parents are coming here this weekend... They are not, what you would say really accepting. And if they find out I'm into you they are going to be really mad. And maybe send me to a Christian anti- gay camp or some work place in Russia.  
\- Are you serious? Are your parents homophonic?   
\- Yeah... They also are trying to marry me of to the daughter of a friend. But that's another long boring story.  
\- Wait, what century are we in? Because that sounds very fake.   
\- You would be surprised of how old fashion minded my parents are. In fact you don't even going to have to guess it. They are coming to see me play.   
\- This weekend?  
\- Yeah...  
\- With your fiancée?  
\- She's not my fiancée. She's at the most a good friend. We are not getting married. I do not want to.  
\- What do you want?  
\- I don't know, right now, you.  
Bill blushed again at the confession. How could he say those things with such an ease.   
\- So no contact until you tell them that you do not wish to marry her.- Tom grimaced- You are telling them right?   
\- I will try, although I would like them to be far, far away when they find out. - You are scaring me. I don't think I want to meet your parents.  
\- You'll have to. They will be here this Friday.  
\- And... You know?  
\- Diana. Her name is Diana. And yes she will be here as well.   
\- Oh what is she like?- Bill said trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
\- She's nice and polite. She is a true lady.  
\- Sounds like you like her. - The blonde one crossed his arms and took a step back.  
\- I do. We've been friends since kindergarten. But let's talk about this later okay I have to get back to work. - Tom kissed Bill on the cheek and unlocked the door. - But Bill?  
\- Yeah...   
\- She's not as hot as you- He winked at him and left, leaving a extremely red boy behind.  
The rest of their day went down smoothly. Bill had been put in the bar which meant he couldn't distract Tom, and the last one was finally able to concentrate on his job. When the shift ended they met outside of the restaurant.  
\- What's with the name? - Tom asked.  
-What name?  
\- The name of the restaurant.  
\- Tardis? Wait, you don't know what a Tardis is? You don't watch Doctor Who?   
\- Mmm... No. Should I?  
\- Yes! Yes you should it's only one of the best tv shows ever.   
\- What is it about?  
\- A timelord travels through time and space with companions and help people.   
\- I don't really watch that much TV...  
\- What do you like doing then?  
\- Reading, Working out, playing piano and the guitar. You know, normal stuff.   
\- Oh! Speaking of you playing the guitar, we have to meet to create the perfect music to our lyrics. I've been thinking about it and I might have a pretty good idea of what it's going to sound like but I would like your opinion.  
\- Yeah sure, my house or yours?  
\- Whatever is fine for you. I mean, if you are more comfortable at your place because at the dorms there's a lot of noise and my roomie A is probably going to be there.  
\- A?  
\- Andy, he's my best friend.   
\- Okay, so better at my place. I have both my piano and my guitar over there so it will be easier.  
\- Yeah! Cool! Tomorrow?   
\- Perfect. We can meet here at eight and I will drive us to my apartment.   
\- Okay, perfect. See you tomorrow.   
\- Bye- Tom waved at Bill and turned around.


	8. First kiss

Bill walked fast, passing through the streams of citizens moving like robots. Fast and without any hesitation he made his way to his destination. The address Tom had given him was unknown to him which was strange since he believed he had visited most of the city, he was surprised to discover that it was in the middle of the Upper East Side. He had to check three times to make sure he wasn't typing the wrong adress,he even had called Tom to see if he had been given the wrong street. Turns out it was correct. Bill considered not going, he didn't know Tom that well, maybe he was a psychopath or a creeper. He thought about telling him he changed his mind, that they should practice in his dorm. But curiosity had tempted him and it had won. And here he was just in front of a giant building with only a folder containing the lyrics. When he arrived a suited young man was standing in front of the door. He was young but also huge in ways Bill could never imagine himself being. As he was about to pass through to open the door the man blocked his way.  
\- Name? - His voice was sharp and rough which made the skinny man think he was being extremely rude. Gathering as much poise as he could get he snapped back.  
\- Bill, Bill Kaulitz. Thomas Trumper is waiting for me.   
\- You are a friend of Mr.Trumper? - He looked at him trying to tell if he was lying.   
\- Yes and he might get mad if he knows you didn't let me in.  
\- I'll call him.- The man got through the door and Bill stayed outside cursing and feeling himself get angrier every second.  
\- Mr. Kaulitz?- The suited giant had come back.  
\- What?  
\- Mr. Trumper is waiting for you in the penthouse  
Bill got in walking past the man without saying a single word.

The doors open and Bill's mouth dropped. Huge wasn't good enough to describe the apartment he was in, it was something else, something unexpected, well not completely since he was in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in New York.

\- I don't want seem intrusive, but how? How are you even able to afford this? And don't tell you can pay for this with what the restaurant pays you, because if that's the case I think I'm going to ask for a raise.   
\- No, I can't.- Tom chuckled- My parents pay for this apartment, along with my tuition and all of the expenses. That's one of the reasons I have to keep them happy.   
\- Are your parents billionaires?  
\- Pretty much. My mother owns several companies. And before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you which ones.   
\- Why? Is she doing something illegal? - No... I just don't like telling people what she does.  
\- And your father?  
\- You came here to play or to interrogate me? - He snapped- Let's get started, we still have to arrange the music and finish the lyrics. He walked to a door- Are you coming?   
\- Yeah...- Bill followed him. When he entered his jaw dropped one more time. The room was three times as big as his dorm room and in the middle a majestic white piano imposed itself. All around, laying on the wall were guitars, of all sorts, forms and colours. He couldn't help but to come closer to stared at them, some of them were signed by famous guitarists and when he got to the piano he saw the autograph of...  
\- Elton John! Oh my God! Tom your piano is signed by Elton fucking John!   
\- Yes, pretty cool right? It was a coincidence thought, when I went to get it he was there, and since I didn't have any paper he signed my piano instead. I like to believe it is now blessed and that I will be able to summon angels  
They both laughed and as they did Bill couldn't help to notice how amazingly plump Tom's lip were. Out of a strange and powerful impulse he pushed himself forward pressing his lips against Tom's, closing his eyes when an intense rush of pleasure went through he's spine. Tom wasn't pulling away which was a good sign but he didn't seem as eager as Bill would have liked. Forcing himself to pull away he looked at the brown eyes that were staring at him in confusion.  
\- What's the matter- Bill said in an innocent voice making it seem as if it was a random act.  
\- Nothing, it's just I had never...  
\- You had never kissed anyone before?!  
\- Yes, I have. I just had never kissed a man before- He saw Tom blush and couldn't help to smile when the boy started running his hand nervously through his hair.  
\- I see... Well did you like it?  
\- Yeah,well I'm not sure. It was very sudden and unexpected...  
\- Wanna try again just to check?- Bill winked and licked his lips.   
Tom's laugh resonated in the room.  
\- Sure...- Tom said copying Bill's seductive voice.   
As they got closer the blonde felt his heart beating harder. Though he had made it seem as if it was nothing kissing Tom had made him feel like he was flying. Maybe doing this project wasn't such a good idea...


	9. masturbation is self perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight club anyone?

Tom closed his eyes and concentrated in the kiss this time. Bill's lips were soft and his mouth tasted like cigarettes which didn't bother him the slightest. He opened his mouth asking for permission to enter the other man's mouth and felt a shiver rush through his body as their tongues made contact. He reached towards the blonde's man face with his hand and pressed it against Bill's cheek in a sudden urge to get deeper, to taste him more. As their lips parted he heard Bill moan and pulled back feeling his lower body getting harder.   
\- What's wrong? - The blonde man looked confused and he stepped forward to close the void between them.  
\- Nothing. - Trying to hide his boner Tom stepped back again and made his way to the other side of the piano.- It's just... I got to go to the bathroom.- He rushed out leaving a very perplexed Bill behind.   
When he enter the bathroom he locked the door and opened the tap. As the water went down his neck he replayed the kiss. This was bad, he had never gotten hard just from kissing and never in a million years he could have imagined it was going to be kissing a boy! A boy who was now waiting for him and he couldn't get back there before he did something about his "situation". Taking a deep breath he pulled down his pants and boxers, grabbing his dick with his right hand. He laid back to the wall and closed his eyes remembering one more time the way Bill's lips felt against his and as he did his hand started moving almost automatically. He pressed harder as the sensation of Bill's tongue came back, biting his lower lip to hold back a moan. He was close, so close he was ashamed of it. Increasing the speed, rolling the thumb over the tip he desperately tried to take himself to climax. Suddenly the memory of Bill shaking his ass in front of him back at the restaurant hit him like a lighting. He came, biting his lip, but a moan got out before he could even stop it. The image of two brown eyes staring directly at him was the last thing he saw before he was too overwhelmed by pleasure to think.  
Calming down his breathing he cleaned his hands and arranged his clothes. Taking another deep breath he got out of the bathroom and headed to the music room.  
He opened the door, Bill was sitting down, and was surprised to see he was smiling.  
\- What? Do I have anything on my face?   
\- No - Bill chuckled.- I just got a really fun text from Ruby.- His voice still sounded amused and the way he looked at him made him feel uneasy. Tom decided to change subjects.  
\- Who is Ruby?  
\- My sister, she's two years older than me.   
\- Is that her real name?  
\- Yeah, my parents have a weird thing for estrange names.   
\- Yours sounds pretty normal to me.   
\- Bill is actually a nickname. You really don't want to hear my full name.  
\- Why not? A name doesn't spoil a pretty face.- Tom chuckled as Bill's face turned bright red.   
\- It does, believe me, there are certain names that are not meant to be screamed during climax. - This time it was Tom's turn to to turn scarlet.   
Clearing his throat he walked to the table the piano and took some music sheets.   
\- Should we start? I've already started with the music I hope you don't mind.  
\- Not at all. Show me what you got.  
Sitting down at his piano, Tom placed his fingers slowly on top of it. He looked at the sheets a couple of times and then started playing. Although the music was rather simple it fitted the song perfectly, it was raw, pure and exposed. He couldn't help but to close his eyes letting the music guide him,and even when the notes he had wrote ended he continued playing letting his instinct guide him. That was Tom's biggest gift. It wasn't the fact that he was able to play music wonderfully or that he didn't lack creativity when he had to compose, but the fact that he felt music, and was able to create it as if it had always been part of him. He played a few improvised notes to mark the end of the song and reopened his eyes.   
\- Wow...- Bill's voice broke the silence.- You, my friend have some amazing talent. If you play guitar half as well as you play piano we should start a band!  
Tom laughed and handed the sheets to Bill.  
\- Here take a look of them as I try to write what I just played, feel free to change anything you don't like.   
\- No need, I really like it. Do you mind if I practice it with lyrics?   
\- No, not at all. The piano might bother you though.  
Bill smiled and shook his head, centring his attention to the notes, playing them inside his head. The sound of a couple of notes interrupted the silence from time to time. Then Bill started singing slowly and softly and so beautifully Tom stopped what he was doing just to look at him. His eyes staring at the blonde man he had an unusual feeling which made his stomach hurt like there was something going on in there. Like butterflies... This was bad, he could hear his father's voice from behind telling him how faggots corrupted people and he should never get close to one. The words of his mother also came to his head "those liberals, hipsters or whatever they are will be the death of society as we know it". He didn't want to believe it, he refuse to but he also didn't enjoy the way Bill made him feel, the way he made him act. Bill could ask for him whatever he wanted and he would deliver. The realisation of this was terrifying, Tom wasn't like this, Bill was changing him. In his father's words, corrupting him.  
\- Get out. -He whispered.  
\- What?- Bill raised his head. - Sorry I didn't catch that.  
\- Get out- This time the voice was louder, rougher.  
\- What?.. Why? - Bill got up and looked at him with concerned eyes.-You don't like the song? We can sing another one... It doesn't really...  
\- Get out!-Tom screamed this time, not daring to look at him. Bill jumped, scared, and run out slamming the door.   
Tom stared at his piano setting down, controlling his emotions, by the time he realized what he had done Bill was far gone.


	10. Best Friends

Bill woke up suddenly, sweating and panting because of a dream he didn't remember. He closed his eyes again due to the light, the memories from last night came back and with the anger and sadness. He had ran as fast as possible when Tom had rudely kicked him out. When he got to his dorm he couldn't tell if the wetness of his cheeks was due to the sweating or the crying. He got in bed fully clothed and bit his lip trying to hold back his tears, with no success. When Andy arrived he was a mess and it took his friend almost an hour to get him talking like a normal person.  
\- I can't believe it- Andy had said. - He kisses you,twice, and you heard him masturbate to you in the bathroom and suddenly he kicks you out? Are you sure you didn't miss something or there's something you didn't tell me?   
\- I swear, I don't know what happened, it was all going well until we start rehearsing separately. He just snapped...- Bill's voice faded as he remembered Tom's, first smooth and gentle and then harsh and mean. What had gone wrong?  
\- Okay, well... There's nothing we can find out now. Why don't you confront him tomorrow at work?   
\- Can't. - He hid himself like a kid scared of a monster under his bed.   
\- Yes, you can - Andy pulled over his covers.- Since when do you let people treat you like shit? I'll tell you: You don't.  
\- Fine... But I don't feel like going to the seminary today... Do you think you can bring me some food when you come back? - He gave his best puppy eyes, trying to get as much pity as he could.  
\- Okay... Pizza?  
\- Always.- He blew him a kiss and winked. Andy laughed and started getting ready. While he did Bill closed his eyes, trying without success to not let his mind wander back to Tom. He sighed, falling asleep.

Bill washed his face, he had fallen asleep last night and Andy hadn't woke him up. He found a note on his table next to pizza leftovers.   
" Sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked like you were having a pleasant dream.  
PD: I did set your alarm for work."  
As soon as he read that Bill heard the alarm. He had woken up a couple of minutes earlier. He opened his closet, not really in the mood for an intensive fashion catwalk so he just took some jeans and an oversized T-shirt. Pitch black boots and some gold bracelets finished a nice but simple look.   
He headed down to the dorm's parking lot waving and smiling at some of his friends he encountered on the way.   
He rod fast, the adrenaline that came with riding his motorcycle combined with the uneasy sensation he had because of seeing Thomas.   
When he got there his car was already parked and he could hear the music coming from inside.   
He opened the door and walked to the bar glancing slightly at the pianist who was now so concentrated in his task he didn't acknowledge him.   
\- Good morning! - Alice cheering voice interrupted his thoughts. She was so nice and gleeful all the time it didn't seem she had been living in New York all her life.  
-Morning-Bill answered trying his best to sound happy.   
\- Have you seen her? - She asked her voice low and mysterious.   
\- Seen who?  
\- The beautiful blonde lady who came looking for Tom this morning.   
Bill's stomach tightened. She was talking about the "fiancée", but why? They weren't supposed to arrive until Friday.   
\- Really?   
\- Yes! Why don't you go serve her the coffee?   
\- I'd rather not...  
\- C'mon, you got to see her!  
Sighting Bill took the cappuccino and made his way to the main room. He couldn't help but to look at Tom, he was wearing black jeans paired up with oxfords of the same color. A white shirt and a equally as black jacket made him look extremely stylish. He couldn't help but to smile for a couple of seconds until he saw her. Beautiful was not a word strong enough to describe her. She was gorgeous, like a Greek goddess. She was wearing an all white outfit which made her look as the ying from Tom's yang. A pure white, down to the knee dress, so tight it looked like someone had sew it on her. The embroidery seemed done by hand and it has little gold strings that gave the overall a sophisticated appearance. White high heals, and a hairdo that looked like it had taken several hours to make finished the look and Bill felt ashamed of his laziness and the poor choice he had made this morning.  
\- Here you go- He put down the cup, not looking at her.  
\- Thank you- Her voice was smooth.   
The piano stopped sounding and before Bill could run away Tom was already at his side.  
\- We need to talk.  
\- No, we don't.   
\- I'm sorry I was rude to you yesterday, I don't know what happened, I panicked.   
Bill didn't looked at him, he stared up front.   
\- Tommy- The fiancée's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.   
-Sorry, Diana, this is Bill. Bill this is Diana.  
\- Its nice to meet you. Tom has talked to me about you. I was eager to meet you. - She shook his hand and smiled at Bill's confused expression.  
\- He did?   
\- Of course,we are best friends since childhood after all. This last days he just couldn't stop talking about this boy he met at the restaurant he just started working at a couple of days ago. Apparently he had quite an effect on him- she winked and both of the boys faces went bright red.- It's the reason I'm here earlier to meet you without the presence of the Red Queen.  
\- Diana...  
\- Who's the Red Queen?  
Tom sighed.- You know you are going to have to stop calling my mother that- He scowled at her to which she just laughed and smirked. Bill felt out of place, it was clear they had known each other for a very long time.  
\- If you excuse me...- He starting walking away but Tom grabbed his arms.   
\- Wait! We still haven't talked yet.   
\- I have work to do and so do you...  
\- We'll talk after then. The three of us can go have coffee.   
\- I don't think I'll have more coffee after this...- Diana joked.   
\- I don't know... You guys probably have so many things to catch up.   
\- Not really, we talk almost every night. Have to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.   
\- Diana... Look lets just meet to go somewhere later okay? We can talk this through.   
Bill looked at Tom, he seemed desperate and the bags under his eyes showed he had a least peaceful sleep than his. He took a deep breath.  
\- Okay, we'll talk later.


	11. Hooked

The shift was slow and boring, Tom played his piano mechanically and although still beautiful the songs lacked the emotion he usually gave them. But he couldn't help it, everytime he let his mind wonder it found its way back to Bill, back to their kisses, to the pleasure he had felt during his climax. It was driving him insane, not letting him sleep or think about anything else. And God he had though about it, the voice of his parents always came back, reminding him of what was the "right" thing to do, but was it? It didn't feel wrong, not in any way, it seemed to him that kissing Bill's lips was most appropriate. He had changed, Tom felt it as true as the sun, he had changed and he couldn't go back, even if he tried. The realization of this fell upon him and although scared he was liberated, he knew that for the good or for the bad Bill was about to change his life.

-Are you ready to leave? I've been siting on that chair for as long as I can remember.

-Yes, just give me a minute I'll go to the bathroom and then we'll leave.- Diana's "okay" was muted by the sound of her cracking knuckles.

Tom got of the stage and walked his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and stopped as the vision of Bill's ass showed itself in front of him. Bill was bent over, apparently trying to reach something that had fallen behind the sink.

-Mmm... Do you need he...?- A gasp followed by a scream as Bill hit the wall interrupted his sentence.

\- Shit! Fuck! It hurts!- Bill complained, he was massaging his head, eyes shot and lips pressed hard trying to minimize the pain.   
\- Are you okay?- Tom kneeled beside him and took his hand, the one touching the damaged spot, in order to see if there was any injury. Luckily there didn't seemed to be any blood and he didn't looked bruised neither it would probably go away with some ice. -Here I'll help you get up- Slowly Bill wrap his arms around Tom and let him pull him up.- Can you walk?   
\- Yes, don't worry it wasn't that bad...  
\- Well I'll still get you some ice okay?- Bill nodded blushing a little, he seemed embarrassed about Tom taking care of him.   
They walked to the bar and leaving Bill sitting on one of the chairs Tom went to fetch something to ease the pain. He came back with a bag of frozen anchovies.   
\- I'm not putting that on my head- The blonde one said as soon as he saw what he was carrying.  
\- Sorry I couldn't find anything else.   
\- I don't care. I refuse to spend my day smelling like anchovies.   
\- Hey! I love them! And don't worry they don't smell at all, it'll be good for your headache.- As he said that he reached to put the bag on top of Bill's head but this one, like a child, moved away from him every time. -Please....Bill! What do I have to do for you to just stay put?.  
\- Nothing- He pouted- I refuse to put the anchovies on my head and there is no way you can convince m...- Bill's words were interrupted by the raven's man's lips. Tom couldn't help it, Bill's pouting had drove a mad impulse into his body and before he knew it he found himself longing to kiss him... And so he had. God... Was he ever going to get tired of kissing Bill? A voice in the back of his head answered no.   
Candy and cigarettes, that was what Bill's lips tasted like today. It may seem like a weird mixture but somehow it was addictive, he felt the urge to bite him, to devour every single part of his mouth. He wanted to taste it all, feel it all. Leaving the fish bag on the counter he rose his hand up to Bill's face and ,pulling his hair, got both of them closer. So close their torsos were touching, and their legs, their hands, and their...  
\- I don't think this is appropriate behavior. This p.d.a is too much for a public restaurant. - Diana's voice was trying, without success, to not sound angry. Her lips formed a thin line and disgust could be seen in her eyes. She was not amused, at all.   
Tom stepped back catching his breath. What was he doing? Kissing another man out of the blue and in the place they both worked. Sure, Alice was surely a supporter of LGBTQ+ but that didn't mean she would appreciate her workers making out in the middle of her local.   
-I'm sorry- he apologized to Bill- I don't know what came over me.   
\- Its okay, its not like I didn't enjoy it and beside you made my headache go away- he joked and they both chuckled,blushing and not daring to look at each other in the eye.   
\- Well we should get going. I'm going to the bathroom, this time for good, and when I come back we can all go take some coffee. Sounds good?  
\- Sounds perfect to me.- Diana replied adjusting the side of her dress that had moved.   
\- Me too- Bill murmured.- Are we going in your car? Because if so we have to come back later for my motorcycle...   
\- We'll just take the train or walk. Do you know any good cafes that are near?   
\- Yeah, there's one about five minutes away that is pretty cool. Bohemian style, very cozy.   
\- I don't want to sound like a snob but could we go to somewhere more... Less... Like here? It's not that I don't like it. Your restaurant is absolutely lovely I just don't think I'll find something I like to eat in this kind of places. - Diana smiled at him, politely. She wasn't really asking for his permission, she was demanding, he could see it in her eyes. The threat, of telling Tom's parents about what she just saw. She probably would tell them in sort it all seemed it was Bill's fault, like if he was some sort of evil being that had turned their son into a pervert. And as much as Bill had cried last night he didn't want to stop seeing Tom. And he knew that if he didn't do what she told him they would be pulled apart. Looks like even if she dressed all in white she wasn't such an angel after all.   
\- Fine, we'll go somewhere else.


	12. Truce

The walk to the restaurant was quiet, Bill on the front, leading the other two. Diana was calm, her pace slowed down by the tightness of her dress. Tom was beside her but his eyes were fixed on Bill's back, despite how skinny he was the blonde boy had quite strong shoulders, although Tom's favorite part (besides the eyes and lips and butt...) were Bill's hands. They were big and soft and his fingers were long and slim, just like Bill himself. Tom found himself wandering what he could be able to do with those finger, where could they touch, how far could they go...

-It's here.- Bill stopped walking and pointed to the door of a restaurant.

\- Really? Is this the nicest place around here? - Diana was looking at the restaurant with great disgust her nose making weird forms as she sniffed the air.- Do I smell pork... and cheese?!

\- Yes, the specialty is a cuban . 

\- A what?- Both Tom and Diana looked at him confused. 

\- You know, the sandwich, not the cigars.- He let out a little giggle that didn't really come from amusement but from the stress building up in is stomach. Why did he agreed to this ? He didn't really have an answer so he opened the door letting the other two go first. He got a small nod from Diana and a warm smile from Tom. "That's what I'm doing this for, for Tom and his cute smiles".

They asked for a table and once settled down they fell into an awkward silence. 

\- So Bill, what do you do apart working at the restaurant and chasing after Tom?- Diana was smiling, staring at him, she had leaned forward her head resting on her hands crossed in the shape of a bridge. 

\- I don't chase after him- He snapped back, blushing when he saw the raven haired man raiding his eyebrow at him.- I mean.. not the way you think, I like him...- He shivered at the sight of Tom's grin which grew larger as he spoke.- Yeah, I do like him a lot.

\- Do you? I mean I don't want to be indiscreet but if I'm not wrong you two have not known each other for long and know very little about the other's life. Like for example, Bill, did you know Tom was once caught holding hands with a boy back in middle school? They weren't doing anything they just held hands, but it was enough to make The Mad King even crazier, he came really close to punch Tom twice, and The Red Queen didn't help, she never really does. She just talked about how it was a disgrace and how if he kept going that way she would disown him.- Diana's voice got darker and angrier as she spoke, lost in the memories of what she probably had seen. Tom crying, his parents screaming and her, just a little girl not knowing what to do to ease the pain. She smiled, her eyes full with sadness and Bill understood that he needed her. He needed her to defeat the real enemy. He could not spend time arguing when Tom's parents were about to arrive, he needed everything he could get. 

\- Diana... You should really stop calling my parents that, what idea is Bill going to get of the- Tom let out a nervous laugh, wanting to make the situation less uncomfortable, but neither of them were looking at him. They were staring at each other, a silent pact was being made. Bill wanted Tom and Diana understood this. Diana wanted Tom to be happy, away from his parents, and if what she needed was Bill she will make it happen. 

\- He will see him as they really are, and so should you Thomas-She got up- Sorry I've got to go to the bathroom. Order one of those Cubans for me. - Just as she left the waiter appeared to ask for their commands. Bill made their requests and stared at the TV without really knowing what it was saying. He was thinking,planning what he had to do before Tom's parents came. He had faced homophobic people before but he never was given the impossible task to please them. There was little to zero possibilities of Tom going rogue and dissing his parents so the only way was to get a truce in which both parties were content with the outcome.

\- You know...-Tom spoke- They aren't really that bad ,my parents you know, they can be a little uptight but it's because of what they do. I mean they need to be strict in order to be good at their jobs.

\- You never really told me what your parents do.- Bill took a sip out of his water.

-They are politicians.

-Let me guess, Republicans?

Tom rolled his eyes and smiled, he seemed kind of lost and pretty afraid. He really wanted the time to stop so that it would never be Friday. He just wasn't ready.

\- It's going to be okay- Bill put his hand over Tom's, pressing it gently to comfort him. Tom looked at their hands for some seconds, he then took Bill's and pulled him into a kiss. Soft and passionate kiss that made them forget that they were in a public place, that made them forget about Tom's parents, and Diana and anything else. If it wasn't for the waiter they would had gone on for ever.

\- Excuse me, here are your orders.- They pulled apart and blushed out of embarrassment but couldn't help but to smile. Just as the table was being serve Diana came back.

-Right on cue, What took you so long?- Tom wondered his eyes fixed on the greasy sandwich.

-I've made a call to your sister Tom, she's coming to help. 

\- Why? We don't need to bother her we can handle this. Besides she must be super busy with her tour. 

\- You have a sister?- Bill raised his eyebrows, Tom had told him he spend a lot of time alone back at his house but how could that be if he had a sister.

\- Yeah, her name is Ashley, she's a singer maybe you've heard of her.

\- Well she goes by the name of Halsey, - Diana took a bite of her sandwich.- She left the house when she was sixteen. Smart girl, you should have gone with her Tom. 

\- Halsey, the girl with the blue hair and smooth voice who sings about sex and depression. I love her! I mean I can't believe she's your sister! Are your parents okay with this?

\- No, that's why she left. She wanted to follow her dreams, as cheesy as that sounds, and she made it, I'm so proud of her.- The raven man smiled as he talked about his sister, he really did love her.- I wish I could spend more time with her. She always moving.

\- Well you'll get to see her this weekends, in fact she's coming tomorrow to prepare things for the doomsday.- She was just finishing her sandwich when her phone started buzzing.- Excuse me for a minute.- She left to answer the call.

\- The Red Queen, The Mad king, Doomsday... She sure is theatrical- The blonde one joked, he took a sip of his coke and glanced to where the blonde girl was answering her phone.

\- Well, she has to be, she's an actress.

\- Really? I've never seen her before.

\- Well she does theater mostly, she doesn't really like cameras.

\- With a body like that I would stand in front of the cameras all day.

\- I've already told you but I will say it as much as you need it.- Tom leaned closer to his ear, almost touching it with his lips. Bill felt a shiver all over his body.- Bill... It's you I want to fuck, if it weren't illegal I would take you right here, right now.


	13. broners

Bill left with those words stuck in his head, Tom wanted to fuck him, which technically he already knew but hearing him say those words out loud made him shiver with desire. The conversation had been stop by Diana when she came back, they finished their food and after ten minutes of arguing Bill gave up and let Tom pay the bill. He kiss Tom off and gave Diana a little nod. As he walked to the campus he tried remembering the kisses as much as he could. The feeling of Tom's hands against his skin, his lips, their chests against each others. Only a couple of layers separated them, the feeling was overwhelming and he couldn't help imagining what it would feel like to have Tom inside of him. He prayed to be alone when he got to his room. He needed to take care of some business.

He opened the door and looked around, no sign of Andy anywhere so he send him a message asking him when he was coming back. He didn't want his friend to come while he was in the middle of something. He waited for an answer while arranging his room, pausing every two seconds because he though he was wasting time and that if he hurried up he may just make it before A got home.

"I'm at the groceries store. Do u wnt anything?"

" Can u get me a pizza. I'm rly hungry." - He wasn't really hungry but he knew that it would take longer for Andy to come if he went to buy pizza.

"R u kidding me! the pizzeria is closer 2 u than me. Get it urself"

"I've got homework, and work 2 do, plz, I'll pay u ltr."

"k... but it's ur turn nxt time"

"Thnxs"

Now that his roommate was out of the way, Bill centered his attention in more important matters, like the bulge on his pants that started to be painful. He lay down in bed and hid under the covers . He took his pants off carefully, every moved felt like a rush due to his sensitivity. He grabbed his dick firmly and started moving. Long strokes accompanied by hip thrusts that were getting shorter and quicker with each movement. He thought about the time he heard Tom masturbating in his bathroom, the moans. He didn't see it but he imagined the face Tom made while cumming, he could imagine his face crisping with pleasure. He imagined the other man moaning loudly into his ears, grunting and pushing himself strongly into him. He stroke the tip with his thumb changing the movements, making sure every part of him received attention. He was close, but he wanted the pleasure to last a little longer although he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it much longer. As he felt his release coming he heard the phone ring.

-Shit! What the fuck?- He reached to his phone.- What?!

\- Hey, I'm sorry , am I bothering you?- Tom's voice made its way through the phone, he sounded scared which was understandable since Bill had screamed right into his ears. 

-No, I mean, kind off, shit...

-What were you doing?- Tom asked, Bill's voice was faltering like he'd been running or holding his breath for a long time.

\- Nothing, I just... Nothing. What's up?

\- That sounds like a lie. I was going to ask you if we could meet. I know we've just seen each other but I was wandering if you wanted to finish the song.

-Yeah, sure, right now?

-If you can the yes, right now.- Bill weighted his options. On one hand he really wanted to get that orgasm but on the other hand he might get one from Tom himself.

-I'm on my way.

-Great, I'll be waiting.- He hung up.

Bill sighted, his boner was gone but he was sure he was going to get one pretty soon. He got up and put his pants. He texted Andy on his way out.

"Sry I had to leave" "I'm on my way to T's house"

He walked out of campus waving to a few of his friends and classmates he met on his way. He took the metro and though about how was he going to get Tom to go down on him. When he got to the apartments he saw the same guy that had been rude to him last time. He lifted his chin and walked as straight as he could, making sure he looked confident. When he was about to enter the man stopped him again.

\- Excuse me, where are you going?

-I'm here to see Tom.

\- Tom? You mean Mr.Trumper?

-Yes, his waiting for me.

-Hold on a second.- He repeated the same process as last time, and after making a call he returned.-Bill Kaulitz? Mr.Trumper is waiting for you.

Bill couldn't help to roll his eyes in desperation and walked inside the building, not before giving the front man a killer glare.

\- Hey! How are...- Tom's sentence was stopped by Bill's lips kissing him hungrily. He bit the raven man's lower lip and begun taking his jacket off.

-Bi-ll... W-ait!

\- No time, I'm in so much need of you right now. - Bill lowered his hands to Tom's pants and was about to unzip them when he noticed a blond head just behind Tom's.

\- So... You said you weren't chasing after Tom in that way. But that scene right there was straight out of a porno.- Diana was sitting right in front of the sofa. A smirk on her face while her eyes were glaring at the boys.

-I... What...? What is she doing here?

-Well Diana is staying with me of course. I wasn't going to make her pay for a hotel when my house is half empty.

-Why did you told me to come then?

\- To practice the song? I mean I appreciate your eagerness but, really, what did you think it was for?

\- I think the bulge on his pants might give you the answer.- Diana laughed as she saw the blond man turning red. And Bill's boner died once again in the same day.


	14. Sweet family

\- Bill c'mon! you've been there for half an hour you can't hide yourself in the bathroom forever!- Tom shouted while slamming his fist on the door.- I promise you I'm not mad, you have nothing to be ashamed of...

\- Leave me alone Thomas! I can't believe what just happened, I though...- Bill's voice was cracked, he'd been hiding, crying in the bathroom for almost an hour. He felt stupid and ashamed.

\- I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I can't leave you alone, I live here!- The raven joked but all it did was making the other one more upset.- What if I ask Diana to leave? Will you come out then?- There was silence followed and if Tom had made a single noise he would have miss the almost silent "yes" Bill had said.

-Fine, I'll go tell her just try not to freak out, okay?- If he had been given an answer Tom did not hear it. He walked to the living room where Diana was, reading the vogue magazine she had bought a little earlier.

-Mmm... Diana, I'm sorry. Bill is really upset and I think it would be easier to calm him down if you weren't here.

-You want me to leave?

-Yeah, I'm sorry it won't take long I promise.

Diana let a long sight, she got up and walked to Tom, she lift her hands and caress his cheek softly.

\- You know, there will be a time when you two will have to do it and as funny as seeing Bill dry humping you was don't forget it should be done when both of you are ready.

-I know, you don't have to worry.- Tom smiled and bent down to give her a peck on the cheek.- What are you going to do?

-I don't know but I'll give you guys time to work things up and remember Halsey is coming tomorrow and your parents will be here on Friday. You don't want your boyfriend having a break down in front of them, I can assure you that would kill any chances of you being together.

\- He's not my ... Well I haven't even asked him if he wanted to be.

Diana smiled, got her purse and left with a small wave.

-She's gone, you can come out now.- Tom heard a noise and the the door opened. Bill came out his eyes all swelled up.- Are you okay? Do you need a drink?   
\- No, I'm fine I just need a second to recover from the embarrassment. I can't believe that just happened.  
\- It's okay, happens to everyone. Although I must say I am flattered that you are so eager for me to take you. - Tom winked at him and walked away to the living room.- So... what do you want to do? Should we finish the song or would you rather get a blowjob? Or both? - He was smiling at Bill, wickedness written all over his face.  
\- Geez, Tom, you're so crass... - Bill smiled weighting both options. - I think both, yeah, both is good.- With all the confidence he could manage he sat down in the sofa and spread his legs.- Go ahead. - He grinned as Tom eyes grew in surprised but he was shocked himself when the Raven haired man kneeled down in front of him.   
\- Let's get to it then. So for the song.- Tom was unzipping Bill's pants as he spoke. - we have to finish it, add the guitar, maybe some piano parts.- He stopped talking, taking Bill's dick in his mouth. He took it down his throat and although he almost gagged a little bit he kept going up and down. He took it out. - Or maybe we should just leave it as it is. You can sing and I'll just stare at you while you do it. - He continued his task, licking every inch slowly, torturing Bill.  
-N- no... We should finish it, you will play the guitar and I'll sing for you.   
\- Sing for me now, even better scream for me now. - Tom took him. In gong fast, at the same time he twirled his tongue making Bill scream with pleasure.   
\- T-Tom!! Faster!- Bill grabbed Tom's head, he didn't move it though he just took a grip and moaned as the other boy sped up. - I'm about to....  
\- Go ahead, cum for me. - Tom massaged Bill's balls and moved even faster, even when he heard the blond man screaming as he arrived to his climax he took it all in, accepting everything Bill would give him.- Now that this is settled we should go back to the song,Diana will be coming soon.   
\- Okay... just, give me a minute. - Bill's face was red and his head laid back as he recovered. - You are awfully good at this you know.   
\- Well, thank you I'll look forward to see if I can return the favor. - Tom stood up and gave Bill a sweet short kiss.- I'll go get my guitar.- He got out of the room and returned a few minutes later. Bill was already rehearsing. Tom smiled and started improvising as the blond man sung. It came easy to him, Bill's voice guided him, telling him the right notes to hit. It wasn't long before the song was finished and both of them stood there smiling at each other, no words needed.  
-So that settles it then, All we have to do is practice and we will be over in no time. Friday's show will be perfect.  
\- Fine, my sister will be here tomorrow she would love to hear us and I bet you'll like her.- Tom sat down beside Bill on the sofa. - I have to warn you that she is quite a character. I don't even know what color her hair is right now, she changes it every time.   
-Well, we already have that in common. I change my hair a lot as well. What time is she coming I'll be sure to be here.   
\- She arrives at morning but we should let her rest. Come at lunch time we will all go somewhere together.   
\- Sounds good to me. I shall be going now, see you tomorrow. - Bill kissed the raven man goodbye.   
-And just one more thing Bill... Remember you owe me a blowjob.


	15. war plans

Tom looked at the clock, his sister was surely about to arrive. He had prepared everything, from the food to the bedroom she was going to stay in, everything was carefully planned. Satisfied with his work his sat on the sofa and checked his phone. Three new messages, two from Bill and one from Diana, he opened up Bill's first.

"How r u? Is ur sis there?" " I was thinking we could all go to the movies after"

"I'm fine thnx! no, not yet, she'll be here soon." "Sounds good to me, I'll ask the girls tho"

Tom hit send and read Diana's message.

"I'm on my way"

Short and straight to the point, just like Diana herself. He didn't bother to send her a reply since as she had told him herself she would arrive soon. Just then the doorbell rang.

-Bro!- A little blue haired girl threw herself into his arms. 

-Sis! You changed your hair again! Look at you, just like a pixie punk princess! Have you lost weight? You look to skinny...

\- Calm down Tom, I just lost a few pounds, as it turns out running around like a mad woman on stage makes you loose weight and you know what the tragedy is?- Her eyes went open as to over dramatized the situation. She turned around- I no longer have a but, what am I supposed to do now?- Tom's sister pouted and looked at him which made her big brother burst in laughter. 

\- I see you are still a drama queen. Don't worry, after I've made you visit New York you'll have your butt back.

-Isn't sight seeing supposed to make you loose weight, I mean it is a hardcore exercise.

\- Not if every stop is a pizzeria, speaking of food I've made my special pasta, how about we sit down and you tell me how you've been doing.

\- Sounds great to me, but I've heard that what you have been doing is much more interesting. I mean why is someone as talented as you working in a restaurant? I mean it's not like we need to work, so you should at least have chosen something you liked.

\- I like working there, you know how much I love playing piano.

-Is that the only reason? A little bird told me you are now swinging the other way.- She laughed as her brother gave her a "siblings punch".- So it's true then? Who is the lucky boy?

\- Bill, his name is Bill, and I'm afraid I'm the lucky one.

\- Bill huh? Will I get to meet him?

\- Yes, and sadly father and mother will too.

-When?

\- Today, in a few hours.

-Why not now?

-Because you need to eat and rest Ash.

-What are you talking about? I'm full of energy!!!- Ashley jumped a couple times to prove her brother she was alright.- Tell him to come now!

-Fine, I don't know if he will be able to.- Tom send Bill a text asking him if he wanted to come. -I almost forgot, Diana is also coming.

\- Tom, are you sure you want your fiancée and you're boyfriend in the same room?

\- Well... they already know each other so...

-Wait, they've met? Diana told me you were seeing a boy but she never mentioned they had met.Do they get along?

\- They don't really get along very well but I think they are starting to tolerate each others presence. 

Just as they spoke the doorbell rang again.

-Speaking of one of the devils.- Tom opened the door and greeted Diana.

\- Hey Diana!- Ashley gave the blonde girl a big hug.- How are you?

\- Good, a little sleepy since I spend most of the night working on my mid term project. How about you? How was your trip?

-It was fine, you know how much I love travelling. Anyway Tom was about to tell me about his new boy.- She turned around to look at her big brother, a wicked smile on her face. 

\- I will as soon as soon as you sit down and eat.- He walked over to the kitchen and when he got back he was holding a big plate of pasta.- Help me out will you, the sauce and the spices are on the counter.

Ashley obliged and when she came back the three of them sat down and started eating.

-MMM... this is sooo good, I forgot you where such a good cook bro.Now, spill the beans. 

-Okay, okay, I met Bill at the restaurant I'm working in right now. He's a bartender there and we started talking and hanging out, one thing led to another ,and well, we kissed and stuff...

\- By "stuff" you mean?

-Get you're dirty mind out of the gutter sis, nothing happened.

-Yet. - Diana smiled when Tom gave her an angry look.

-What do you mean by yet? Don't leave me out of this guys, I want all the juicy details.- Ash looked at her brother searching for answers but it was Diana that gave them to her.

\- Well you see, yesterday Bill came here and basically started dry humping Tom.

-What? With you there? You got yourself a wild one brother.

-He didn't knew she was there.- Tom served himself more pasta.- Do you want some?- He offered, looking at the blonde girl.

-No thanks, I'm full. His intentions were clear though, if I hadn't been there, you must as well lost you're men V-card.

\- I don't think so, we are taking our time. I haven't even ask him out yet.

\- But you will.- Ashley said, it wasn't a question.

-Yes. 

-And what about mum and dad? They aren't going to like this.

\- There are little things they like.

-True, but it doesn't mean they aren't going to give you a hard time about this. I hope you have a plan.

-As a matter of fact,sweet sister, I do. I will need a little help from you both to make it work.

-Count me in! You know how much I love drama.- Ashley gave her brother a thumbs up which made him laugh, he then turned to Diana.

\- Will you help me?

-Are you sure about this? It might not work out and you'll be then unable to go back.

\- Wherever my relationship with Bill does or not work out is beside the point. I know now I like both girls and boys and I need my parents to accept it, and for that I need your help.

Diana sighed and closed her eyes. Tom knew she didn't like what was coming and that she was trying to calculate the damage it might do. 

\- Fine, but if it blows all out, and it will, don't count on me to fix it.

\- Don't worry I won't. So everything is settle then. Here's my plan: Ashley you will handle mum

\- Great...

\- Let me finish. You will talk to mum, and what I'm about to ask you is very hard but I need you to tell her about Ruby.

-Are you crazy?- Ashley looked at him like he indeed had gone mad.- How is me coming out going to help in this. Let me tell you, it won't, it will just make them more mad by the time you talk to them.

\- I know it sounds crazy but hear me out, if I tell mother about Bill she'll think he influenced me into going out with him, but if you tell her about Ruby...

-She'll think there must be something wrong with us. I still don't see your point.

\- My point is that we have to leave Bill out of the drama, so she can't use him as an excuse to me liking guys. If she thinks the problem is us, she'll be mad for sure, she'll also try to make up our minds but we won't back up and she'll conclude we are just crazy. That leaves room for Bill and our parents to talk, and maybe, just maybe, they'll get along. 

-This plan is stupid. You think that by making yourselves the target your mother won't shoot you? Tom, we've been friends for as long as I can remember, I've met your parents and let me tell you this is never going to work.

\- That's the thing Diana, you know my parents, and so you know that my father is a lot more understanding in this matters. That's where you come in, you need to convince him that Bill is a good person, that he will do no harm. He's always liked you, he'll listen to you. Of the three of us, you have always been the voice of reason, he'll believe you.

\- Well as your voice of reason I tell you this is never going to work. What am I even supposed to say? Am I to lie to your father? Tell him that Bill is some poor little lamb that would never throw himself at you? We both know that's not true Thomas.

\- Just tell my father you've met him and that he seems like a good person, that you really see us in love and that even if they forbid me from seeing him it would never make me change. That is the truth Diana, that is what you are going to tell him. I will do the rest, I would face the rest of the storm. 

\- If Diana is going to talk to father why do I need to come out?

-You need to come out so mother doesn't see me like the deranged person from the family, we need to make her see it's a normal thing and not some kind of illness. I know this is hard but I really need you both to help me on this. 

\- I'm with you brother, and you know it but I will get you back on this. Ruby and I were supposed to be a secret.

\- How long were you going to keep that secret sis, they would have found out sooner or later, it's not like you are shy in front of the cameras.

\- I know, but still this is going to be hard. 

\- What about you Diana? Will you help?- Tom's voice was soft, begging.

\- I will, but don't say I didn't warn you. 

The bell rang then.

\- That must be Bill- Tom got up and walked to the door just to stop half way and turn his head towards the two girls- I do really like him, keep that in mind.- He smiled, walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it.


	16. Everybody loves love

-This plan is crazy.- Bill said after Tom had finished telling him what he had discussed with the other two girls. First of all, you are trying to tell me that your father is the more accepting one, the same father who hit you because you were holding hands with a boy.

\- My father may get angry really fast but he calms down just as easily. With time he may even come to accept it or at least he won't give us a hard time about it. My dear mother on the other hand is more " passive-aggressive", she may look okay and pretend it doesn't bother her at first, she will probably don't speak or word her opinion but with time she will start to do some nasty stuff. Like, for example not letting me invite you to some family events and at the same time setting me up with some girl she has deemed appropriate. She won't talk to you, unless it's to shame you and would probably make you feel as bad as possible when you're around.- Tom looked at Bill as he spoke, his eyes darkening as he imagined all the nasty things his mother could do. He didn't want that to happen, he wouldn't let that happen.

-Fine, we'll go with your plan, what am I supposed to do?- Bill took a mouthful of pasta, it was delicious, he didn't know Tom could cook. There where a lot of things he didn't know about Tom, but he was willing to discover them all.   
\- Not much really, just be as polite as possible.   
\- Try toning the freak down a bit, you know? Wear something more simple. - Diana added.- The red... Tom's mother won't appreciate your look.  
\- I think I can manage. When are your parents arriving?   
\- Tomorrow, they'll be in time for our performance.  
-Wait, you guys have a performance? - Ashley looked at the boys with wondering eyes. -Are you going to sing Tom? It's been years since I last heard you.  
\- You can sing?- Bill gave the raven haired man a confused look. -I thought you only played.   
\- I do not sing, well, not anymore. My mother put me in a choir when I was eight but I quit three years later.   
\- Then you should sing with me, the song is a duet anyway.   
\- I don't think I'm good enough.   
-Well that is for us to judge. Sing for us Thomas! And then we will tell you if you're up for the job.- Ash clapped her hands in excitement and dragged her brother to the center of the living room.  
\- You want me to sing right now? Right here?- I don't think I can...  
\- I'll sing with you. - Bill stood up next to Tom and cleared his throat.   
" A freak of nature, stuck in reality.   
I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be, sorry."   
He stopped and looked at the man frozen beside him.  
\- We could sing the bridge together if it makes you more comfortable.   
\- O-Okay, just give me a second.- Tom closed his eyes and took a big breath.

" Under the radar  
Out of the system  
Caught in the spotlight  
That's my existence"

They both sang together their voices in harmony. Both giving their hearts to the song, caught in the moment.

-You should sing this part by yourself and then after I'll sing my part. - Tom said looking at Bill for confirmation.

"You want me to change but all I feel is  
Strange  
Strange  
In your perfect world so  
Strange  
Strange  
I feel so absurd in this life  
Don't come closer in my arms forever you'll be  
Strange  
Strange"

As Bill's voice faded Tom begun singing.

" You want to fix me

Push me  
Into your fantasy  
You try to give me  
Sell me  
A new personality

 

You try to lift me  
I don't get better  
What's making you happy  
Is making me sadder "

-That's the end of the main part, then comes the a bridge and an another duet that I guess you'll have to wait till the show to hear the main part.- Tom smiled at his sister as she pouted.- So... Who wants coffee? Or tea? Bill I guess you want coffee since your blood is made of it?.

\- Yes!- Bill laughed- You know me so well Tommy.- He stopped embarrassed about what he had just said.

-Tommy?- Ashley looked at her brother.- Well Tommy I would also like to have a coffee if you don't mind.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean...- The blonde man started to apologize but he was soon cut off by his lover.

\- No worries Billa.- Tom winked at Bill and started walking to the kitchen.- What about you Diana?

\- Tea for me please. Thanks... Tommy. - The girls burst into a long, high pitched laugh, while Bill felt the need for the earth to swallow him whole.

\- Oh! Don't be mad Bill we're just teasing you, it's just we didn't think you already got to the cute nicknames stage.

-We haven't, it just... kind off came out that way.

-Wait, now I am curious, how far have you gone yet?- Ash sat on the couch and made a gesture for Bill to join her.

\- Not much really, we've just kiss and well a little bit of foreplay, and oral...We met not so long ago-

\- Well, can I give you an advice?

\- Sure.

\- Take it easy with my big bro, you see, this is pretty new for him, getting serious with a man. I mean Tom is a man-whore when it concerns women but with men he has little to no experience. 

\- Well at least we have that in common- The blonde man smiled but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

-You are also a man-whore?- Diana asked, her disbelief clearly present.

-No, gee, I meant I'm also very inexperienced with guys.

\- Oh! Sorry I just thought, since you seem very comfortable with your sexuality that you have known you were gay for a long time.

-I have always known, and I'm not entirely gay... I'm... not sure of what I am. I guess the word that describes it better is pansexual. I just love, well, love. But I haven't really found the "one" yet. I know it sounds very cheesy, stupid and conservative but I would like to wait, to make it special.

\- I don't think it's stupid.- Diana raised herself and reached for a cigarette. She lit it up and took a long drag. - In fact I think it's a genius move.

\- What do you mean?- Tom said as he returned with the coffees and the teas.

-The best way to win this "war" is to get your parents to link in some way with Bill, and what better way than the old fashion "wait until marriage" vow. That's what we should be focus on, I'm sorry Tom but I don't think your plan is going to work. Your parents are never going to accept Bill unless they start thinking of him as a person of their same status. So... How about it Bill? Do you think you can sell the whole "I like Tom so much I would wait for him for ever?"

-I don't have to sell it Diana. It's the truth.

-Good.- The blonde girl finished her cigarette and smash it in the ashtray.- We don't have to make this complicated and because if there is something everyone relates to is love.


	17. mother, father, meet  my boyfriend

The restaurant was full and the buzzing of the casual conversations by the staff and costumers was making Tom sick in his stomach. He looked at himself in the mirror trying his best to calm his pounding heart without much success. He drop some water on the back of his neck, it's coolness managed to calmed him down a little bit. Straightening his shirt and jacket he went back to the main hall. The first group was already preparing the stage for the performance, they were a strange band and when he asked Alice about them she told him that they had just arrived from Germany. Cinema bizarre, they were called and their leader Jack Strify looked somewhat like a tiny version of Bill. They wore similar outfits and both had a very strong diva attitude. However, Tom couldn't shake the feeling Jack lacked something that Bill definitely had, he couldn't really say what it was, he just felt it was so. 

-Tom! We go in third position. Right after Cinema bizarre and a guy named Adam Lambert.- Bill was grinning holding the list.- We are going to nail it! I was up all night practicing, I didn't want to screw up. Are you okay? You look pale.

\- Yes, I'm fine just a little of stage fright, have you seen my parents?

\- Mmm, I don't know, there are a lot of people in here and you've never shown me a photo of them so...

\- Okay, I'll go look, don't worry, I will be ready in time. - Tom leaned in and gave Bill a little peck on the lips but before the blonde man could react he was already moving to the center of the hall. 

He found his parents in the back of the room, her mother tall and lean was wearing a tight black dress that matched her hair. She wore a golden collar that matched her Rolex. His father was wore a similar outfit to his, a black suit with a white t-shirt underneath, the only difference being that his father wore a black tie. 

-Hello mother, father.- He kissed her in both cheeks and shook hands with his father.- How are you? Enjoying your coffee?

-No need to make small talk with us.- His mother took a sip of her coffee and made and winced at the taste.- Your father and I were just talking about the waiter that served us. An absolute freak show that boy was.

\- If it was a boy at all...- Tom's father laughed at his own remark.- How could a man wear such a tight clothes if he has anything in between his legs, I mean...

Tom stopped listening, he knew who they were talking about. He felt a mix between fear and adrenaline thinking about how his parents would react when they met Bill. He hadn't introduced him yet and they were already making sly remarks. He really hope that Diana's plan would work.

\- Tom darling, where's Diana? I haven't seen her yet. - His mother was now talking directly to him, a smile on her lips. They really thought he was going out with her.

\- I don't know, I'll write her.- He took out his phone and send her friend a text asking her where she was.

\- What a wonderful woman, it's a shame she wants to be an actress she would have made a great model.- Tom's father gave him a little wink.

-Don't talk about her that way, it's Tom's girlfriend after all.- His mother reproached him but he could sense she was pleased.

-Actually...- Tom started but was interrupted by a high pitch scream.

\- Billy!-A tall man with short black haired had just arrived and was hugging Bill tightly. Lifting him up and twirling him around, making Bill laugh. That made Tom's blood boil. Ignoring his parents he got up and walked to them.

-Hey! You ready to meet my parents?- He put his arm around Bill's waist but he wasn't looking at him when he asked. He looked straight into the other man's eyes trying to make clear that the blonde one was his and that he had no right to hug him in public the way he just did.

-Right now? I thought that we were going to wait till after show. 

-Well I would prefer to do it now. 

\- Okay...'ll see you later David.- Bill took Tom's hand and followed him to a table where a man and a woman he had just serve some time ago where sitting. He wonder why he hadn't notice that those were Tom's parents, the resemblance was uncanny if it weren't for their posh attitude. He felt himself blush as they got closer.

-Mother, father, this is Bill. My boyfriend.- Tom had said those words without knowing how they would react. This wasn't the way the plan was supposed to go but due to the appearance of David or whatever his name was he had felt the urge to do it sooner. Maybe that was a little petty of him but he couldn't help it. Now that he was seeing his parents shocked expression he was sure that it was worth it. His mothers jaw had dropped and she was looking in disbelief at Bill. His fathers eyes were however fixed on him and although his mouth was closed Tom could see the surprise on his face.

\- Hi, it is very nice to meet you.- Bill tried introducing himself but since he got no response from either of them he turned to Tom with a worried look. He didn't have to say anything for Tom to understand. 

\- Bill and I will sing tonight a duet we both wrote. I hope you'll like it, specially you mother since you were so sad when I quit the choir. Well then, we must get ready, see you later.- And without a word or even a glance he pulled Bill back into the crowd.

\- What the fuck was that?- Bill was astonished.- This is Bill, My boyfriend??!!!- I thought we were going to give them the news slowly not drop it on them like a nuclear war.

\- I changed my mind, if they are going to be sour about it they will be no matter how we tell them. I must admit my first plan was to kiss but I figured that would have been a little bit over the top.- Tom said with a smirk. 

\- I... I guess you have a point but Diana is going to be very mad that we spoiled her plan.

\- Let her be mad.- Tom smiled.- But you know I really, really want to kiss my boyfriend right now.

\- Well you are in luck because your boyfriend wants you to kiss him. - Tom laughed and grabbing Bill's face he kissed him.


	18. Breathe before you shine

Bill made sure his hair was perfect for the fifth time. His presentation to Tom's parents hadn't been what he expected but he hoped that they would at least like he song. He wondered why his boyfriend had felt the need to kiss him there right in front on everyone when he was sure Tom would not have let him hold his hand in public a couple of days ago. Not that he was complaining. He glanced at Tom, he was tuning his guitar, long fingers running up and down the instrument with such a expertise it made will fantasize about how they would feel inside him. He shook those thoughts out of his head trying to focus on his voice, making noises that might have sounded weird to someone not familiar with singer rituals but that Bill thought to be crucial before a show. The blonde boy walked out of the improvised dressing room he shared with Tom and Adam Lambert. He didn't want to seem self centered but he would have swore Adam had been eyeing him all the time. Stifry and his band were about to start playing and they stood at the back of the stage while Alice gave a speech thanking everyone for coming and supporting not only the restaurant but what she called "the most talented voices in all of town". When she finished talking Bill clapped alongside everyone else and he leaned against the wall. Jack introduced his band and then his first song "Lovesongs" which Bill liked but thought it lacked personal emotion. The second song "Forever or Never" was in his opinion worse in the lyrics side but the vocals were still on point as well as the instruments. Tom and he had only prepared one song but he hoped that would be enough and even if they didn't win it would hopefully help them make Tom's parent realize that their relationship was real and that their bond could not be broken. 

When Cinema bizarre were done packing all their staff Bill rushed to hug Stifry

-You guys were great! I love your new sound.

-Thanks Billy.- Jack hugged him back.- Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever, I mean not since...

-It's okay J, we don't have to talk about it anymore. I'm glad we're talking again. 

-So, you're okay?

\- Yeah- Bill smiled and pointed at Tom across the room.- See that guy over there in the suit?

Jack followed his finger and let out an exaggerated gasp when he spotted the raven haired man. 

-What a hottie! 

-A taken hottie.- Bill gave his friend a proud smile.- In fact his the one I'll be singing with today. 

-No way! And here I thought you had given up on love. So does this mean you have finally lost your V-card? 

-No! God, we've only known each other for like a week and we became officially boyfriends today.

-And yet you can't help but to smile like a high school girl. Look, I know you probably don't want dating or relationships advice coming from me.

-J...

-No listen to me, I remember how you were before, and I really regret having a part on your suffering. 

\- You didn't.

-I did, and like I said a thousand times I'm sorry. I really do want you to be happy and I've got a good feeling about this Tom guy. 

-You haven't even met him. 

\- I know, but you just smiled at the mere mention of him.

-I didn't- Bill put his hand on his cheeks trying to keep his face composed. 

-Yes you did! - Jack laughed and hugged Bill- I got to go, talk to you later? 

-Sure. We could have dinner sometime, we barely see each other anymore. 

-Yeah, that way I could get to know Tom more, I'll text you.

-Okay see you.- Bill kissed him in the cheek before walking up to Tom who was having a heated up discussion with Diana.

-What the fuck where you thinking? I just talked to your father, he's still in shock and your mother is mad as hell. 

\- I know, I know , I just don't know what came over me. 

\- Hey guys...- Bill took Tom's hand.

\- Thanks for fucking up the plan.- Even though her face was composed, her voice betrayed the fact that she was very angry. Bill didn't want to see what she looked like when she lost her temper. 

-Bill didn't do anything, I was the one who was impulsive.

-That's so not like you. - Diana's face changed to one of disappointment.

\- I know, I don't... I just got... My parents where talking about this waiter that had just serve them and I knew it was Bill and well...

Bill smiled, if every time Tom's parents said anything bad about him it lead to Tom taking a new step in their relationship, they would probably be married by next week. He couldn't help to like the fact that Tom felt the need to protect him in front of his parents.

\- Don't worry , if I got angry every time someone made a sly remark about me I would spend most of my time fighting people. 

\- It's not the same thing, my parents are a big time of my life- Tom looked straight in Bill's eyes and took him in his arms- and I would really like it if I could keep you both.

\- I get it, I really do. That's why we have to kill it tonight. - Bill put his right hand on Tom cheek and kissed his lips softly. Tom responded by biting his lower and slipping his tongue in gently poking Bill's. Tom's hand went to the blond man's hair and pulled his head closer deepening the kiss. Bill couldn't breath and yet he had never felt so alive. When the two finally separated the last chords of Adam lambert's "Ghost town" where playing. 

\- Bill, Tom! Your turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Any advice?review?


End file.
